drugs_and_demonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrasha
Overview The woods and plains in the west, between Andle and Bihrim, are home to several clans of goblins, hobgoblins, bugbears, kobolds, orcs, and giants who live together. Once an independent nation, the Empire of Wrasha, the inhabitants of this area were overpowered and annexed into the Kingdom of Daythiel just under a hundred years ago. Still a proud people, the Wrasha, as they still call themselves, reorganized into factions and lived under the rule of the Daythiel line, until disagreements between the clans erupted into all-out war. The major clans of the Wrasha are as follows; Clan Irontooth The irontooth clan is comprised mostly of goblins, under the leadership of Kinnet Irontooth. Their sigil is a necklace of teeth on a red background. Kinnet Irontooth is the last surviving member of his family line, and is young to be a leader, but aspires to lead Clan Irontooth to the top of the Wrasha pecking order, bringing it under his control, and to sue for independence. Other notable Irontooth include Samnang the wise and Amaren the Accused. Clan Brown Paw The Brown Paw clan, comprised of a mixture of bugbears and goblins, have for a few generations been the dominant faction of the Wrasha. Their sigil is a brown pawprint on a white background. Some decades ago, Brown Paw workers discovered a series of caves under their land that turned out to be rich in coal, iron, and copper, and the clan has exploded in power since this discovery. The Brown Paw are ruled by Cadogan, a ruthless hobgoblin who fancies himself emperor of the Wrasha and aims to bring the rest of the wild races under his rule and to overthrow the Kingdom of Daythiel by force. Other notable Brown Paw include Bonebreaker Dorakor, a famous Orc warrior. Clan Sharpeye The largest collection of kobolds in all of Naivara, Clan Sharpeye is the largest tribe in the Wrasha. Their sigil is a wide eye with knives protruding from its tear ducts. Generations ago, they were ruled by green dragons, but they were killed by the invasion of the Daythiel forces. Now, Sharpeye is led by Grabbik Sharpeye, the oldest of many brothers and sisters. Clan Sharpeye is a lethargic lot, unwilling to seize control of the Wrasha, but in the past was loyal to whoever held the title of emperor. Clan Hardcrag A mixture of hobgoblins, bugbears, and kobolds, Clan Hardcrag is ruled by the descendants of Emperor Wrashahan Hardcrag. Their sigil is a great black mountain on a blue background. Hardcrag had been the clan of the rulers of the Wrasha until quite recently, when Clan Brown Paw began mining. They are led by Lasz Hardcrag and his brother Haart Hardcrag. Though once mighty in terms of wealth and power, the clan has faded somewhat, but has ambitions to reclaim rule of the tribes of the Wrasha and gain independence from King Daythiel. The Hill Kin The Hill Kin are comprised of a mixture of the bugbears, giants, and orcs who once roamed the Wrasha as nomadic peoples. Their way of life threatened by their fellow wild races, they banded together to protect their freedoms. The Hill Kin are fairly aloof to the affairs of other clans, but are fiercely protective of their own. They are led by Lew Moas the giant, by right of victorious combat with the previous leader. Their sigil is a Moth, in profile, mid-leap. The Conflict After years of debate and disagreements among the clans, clan Brown Paw decided it could no longer live in subjugation and announced that it would march on Balasar. The Irontooth clan, having worked for many years on a peaceful solution, took up arms against the Brown Paw to prevent a disaster. The conflict quickly spilled out of strictly Wrasha land and now endangers the rest of Naivara, having caused at least the citizens of Andle and Bhirim to flee to safety.